


Reasonable

by IsobelSionisFalcone



Series: Daughter of Steel [3]
Category: Fallout 4
Genre: Arthur is soft really, Hailey is growing up, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-06
Updated: 2017-10-06
Packaged: 2019-01-09 19:51:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,385
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12283254
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IsobelSionisFalcone/pseuds/IsobelSionisFalcone
Summary: Arthur is still not happy about Hailey's decision to join the training sessions. Danse has words for him.





	Reasonable

Danse yawned as the clutches of deep sleep began to fade away, the quiet hum of the Prydwen's engines a soothing sound to wake up to. He always liked to be assured that she wasn't falling out of the sky.

He turned over and extended a muscular arm, intending to catch Arthur in a warm embrace, but his hand connected with the cold sheets instead and he frowned. The Paladin peered at the clock on the bedside table, worried he'd overslept and would be late for his patrol, but it was only just past six. He was positive there were no meetings or debriefs that morning and had rather been looking forward to spending a few more hours in bed with Arthur, but apparently, Danse had missed a memo, somewhere. He lay still and listened for a little while, but he couldn't hear running water, heavy, booted footsteps or the turning of pages. That lead him to one conclusion; Arthur had dressed and was tending to his duties.

With a stifled groan of disappointment, Danse dragged himself out of bed and lazily pulled on his uniform, yanking on his boots with another yawn and deciding to forgo the hood for the time being. He went to the bathroom to splash a little cold water on his face, the reflection over the sink reminding him that he was due a shave and a haircut, before setting off to find the Elder.

Through a little asking around, he found that Arthur was apparently on the flight deck. What he'd be doing up there, Danse didn't know. He supposed the only way he'd find out would be to put the question to him.

Upon passing Hailey's quarters, he noted the door was closed. To sate his curiosity, he pushed the handle, but it didn't budge. Something about that made him smile...

"Everything alright, Paladin?"

Danse's warm brown eyes met the hardy green-grey hue of Proctor Ingram's.

"Hailey's door is locked."

Ingram raised an eyebrow and threw him a teasing half-smile. "Yeah. Don't know what's with these teenage girls and their privacy."

"She's not in there," he replied simply, turning fully to face her with a smile of his own.

"So?"

"Do you know what the time is?" He asked with a tilt of his head as if she was missing something.

"Nearly six-thirty," she said with a clueless shake of her head. "You've lost me, Danse."

The Paladin sighed, but gave a light laugh afterwards. "It means that she's gone to this morning's training session. I didn't think she would."

Ingram chuckled. "I don't think I ever doubted her."

"We certainly did," Danse said "I don't suppose the Elder's still on the flight deck?"

"I haven't seen him come back," she offered. "I'll bet he's watching the session, if Hailey's joined in."

Danse thanked Ingram and headed out, listening to the metallic door creak as he pushed it open. He'd always taken comfort from that sound, even if it did grate on the ears. It was a reminder of where he really belonged, of the home he knew and loved. Home is where the heart lies, after all. His belonged firmly to Arthur. He hoped that would never change.

Stepping onto the deck, he spotted his lover leaning against the railing, peering down at the airport alone. His brows were knitted together with concern and a deep anxiety that only Danse could spot. The Paladin stood next to him and adopted the same position, forearms resting against the rail as he looked down and caught sight of Hailey. She was training with the Initiates, doing laps of the airport and stopping every quarter lap to complete a set of press-ups or sit-ups. She looked as though she was starting to flag a little, but she clearly had no intention of conceding just yet. Knight Captain Cade was watching her carefully, he noticed, and he was very grateful for it. He wondered why Arthur wasn't.

"She's growing up..." Arthur muttered.

"She had to, eventually," Danse replied. "This is for Hailey's benefit."

Arthur sighed heavily and shook his head. "This isn't what I wanted. It's all happening far too quickly."

"We chose to raise her in the Brotherhood," Danse reasoned. "We knew she'd be a soldier."

The Elder ran a large hand through his hair. "I don't want her to suffer. She'll go on a mission and she'll be killed."

"She can't do that until she's eighteen. We've discussed it with her and she accepts it." He reminded Arthur. "And when she is, she'll go out in a team and she'll be fully trained."

"How many lives are lost in every battle Danse?" He asked, straitening up, his muscles tight with tension. "How many of our best and brightest do we lose to Raider skirmishes and Mutant ambushes?"

"What about all those who survive?" Danse offered. "We keep more than we lose, Arthur, or the future of the Brotherhood wouldn't be sustainable..."

"I don't ever want Hailey to be one of the ones who doesn't make it!" Arthur snapped.

Danse's face became far more stern than the Elder could ever remember seeing it. "Out on the field, you're my superior. I'm happy for you yell at me out there," he began. "But I share a bed with you. I expect there to be a level of mutual respect and I don't take kindly to being spoken to in that way."

Arthur inhaled slowly before releasing the breath. His expression altered and he looked thoroughly pained, electric blue eyes meeting Danse's soft brown. "I... I don't want her to feel the pressure that I did," he admitted. "It damn near killed me. There's so much that's expected of her as the daughter of an Elder. I want her to be happy, to have the childhood that I never did instead of getting herself into dangerous situations to please the Council and prove her honour."

The Paladin drew Arthur into a warm embrace whilst they were alone and the Elder did not resist, instead accepting the comforting gesture. "As her parents, we have control over how she's raised, not the Elder Council," Danse said. "I worry about her, too, but I also believe in Hailey. We can't cut off her freedom just because it's dangerous out there. Once she's trained, she'll be more than capable of looking after herself. Look at how much we've lived through because we've had the initiative and the skill to fight well."

Arthur sighed deeply against Danse's collarbone. "I know... If it was anyone else... But Hailey?"

"She'll be fine," Danse assured. "We need to support her so that she'll retain the motivation she needs, otherwise it's not going to be pleasant for her. She's in the best place to learn how to fight. We just have to let her go at her own pace."

There was a pause during which the Paladin felt Arthur's warm breath tickling his neck, somehow exuding a deep thoughtfulness even in that.

"Alright," Maxson said eventually, stepping back to meet his lover's gaze. "I'll be supportive - within reason. I don't want her taking on Deathclaws just yet."

"Didn't you go one-on-one with a Deathclaw in your early teens?"

"That's besides the point," he said quickly. "I still reserve the right to step in if she wants to do something ridiculous. Shooting down a few ferals, perhaps, but I'd rather she was fully trained before delving into Supermutant hives."

"That's reasonable," Danse agreed. "Don't you think you owe Hailey an apology for being so abrupt with her yesterday?"

Arthur grimaced. He'd never been good at apologising. "I suppose."

Danse smiled and said; "good," before the pair took to watching the training session once more. They had paused to take a short rest break and Hailey downed about half a can of purified water before one of the Initiates playfully tousled her hair. They laughed together and joined the others for a few Tarberries and it was then Arthur knew where Hailey belonged. She didn't have to try to fit in and it pleased him to watch her finding her feet, for once.

Danse would hold him to giving Hailey that apology, but he didn't mind. Not really. Not anymore. She was happy and working hard. What more could Arthur have asked for?


End file.
